


That's Not a Lace Handkerchief

by blackcoffee13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, teeniest mention of fertility issues for a side couple, two idiots in love just doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffee13/pseuds/blackcoffee13
Summary: A whisper at breakfast leads to a slow burn all day ending in steamy sex that night. Established Couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	That's Not a Lace Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/gifts).



> This was written for the Summer 2020 SSHG Promptfest over on LiveJournal. I, unfortunately, had to withdraw from the fest, but the work was already completed, and there's no reason why the prompter shouldn't receive this, so here it is.
> 
> rayvyn2k? I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Your prompt was absolutely amazing, darling~

After being together for nearly fifteen years - and having been married for almost ten of them - there was very little that his wife could do that would surprise Severus Snape anymore.

Not that he minded, of course. He rather liked the comfort and familiarity that came with having been with the same woman for so long, and he wouldn’t change one iota of their relationship to become something that others might find “more exciting.”

What care did he have for excitement, anyway? He had Hermione, and that was enough for him. He’d had enough excitement to last ten lifetimes in his younger days, and really, why tempt fate?

He was escorting his wife to work that particular morning - since the Ministry was (in a roundabout way) on the way to Diagon Alley - when he discovered that she could still, in fact, surprise him on occasion.

“Oh no!” Hermione suddenly exclaimed, just before she was about to step into the phone booth that would take her down into the Ministry’s depths. “I _knew_ I was forgetting something this morning!”

“What is it, darling?” He asked, concern etched into his features as he watched her dig through her bag for… whatever it was she was looking for.

“These!” She exclaimed, pulling out what appeared to be some sort of lace handkerchief from her bag before she handed it to her husband.

It was only after he glanced down at the fabric in his hand and started to unfold it that he realized what she’d meant.

“Hermione, these…” His voice dropped to a harsh whisper as he moved closer to her. “...these are your _knickers!_ ”

“Yes,” She agreed, and it was only then that Severus noted the proud smirk on her features. The little minx. “I must’ve forgotten to put them on this morning. Would you be a dear and hold onto them for me today? You can give them back to me tonight, I suppose.”

He opened his mouth to try and form a reply, but she kept going before he had a chance.

“Oh! And don’t forget we’ve got dinner with Narcissa and Draco and Astoria tonight. We’re supposed to meet them at the manor right after I get off work.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek then, still smirking as she pulled back to peer up at him. “I’ll see you tonight, love.”

He couldn’t even think, but merely watched as she sauntered away from him, his eyes fully focused on her swaying backside as he clenched the lace in his hand a bit tighter. A moment later he remembered himself and shoved the garment into his pocket before stalking off and heading towards the Apothecary he was managing these days.

Thankfully, it was a Tuesday and thus the shoppe wasn’t overly busy that day, because Severus found himself completely, _utterly_ distracted by the weight of the fabric in his pocket all day long.

He kept randomly checking to see if it was still there - knowing how unlikely it was that it could’ve fallen out - and remembering that his wife was walking around the Ministry without anything on underneath her skirt. That she was completely bare, and the two of them were the only ones aware of it.

He always closed the shoppe up for about an hour around the middle of the day for lunch, and he was half-tempted to take the break and go pay his wife a visit, see if he could bury his mouth underneath that skirt for a bit, but decided against it in the end.

If she wanted him to wait until they returned home that evening, wait until they returned home he would do.

But _oh_ how she was going to get it when they did.

Now that he had something of a plan in mind for how the evening would progress, it made it easier for him to slip back into his usual routine.

He did, occasionally, still let his fingers drift down to touch the small lump of fabric in his pocket just for the hell of it, though he was quicker going through the closing procedures than usual that evening. The handful of patrons he still had in the shoppe merely chalked it up to him being Severus Snape and thus weren’t all that offended by his brusqueness.

At the designated time, he hung the ‘closed’ sign up on the door, made sure everything was locked up tight and secure, and then with a sharp Crack! of Apparation, he was standing outside of the Malfoy family home.

He only had to wait a moment before a crack to his left sounded, and he turned to smirk at the sight of his wife beside him.

“Oh, good, you’re here!” She murmured excitedly, stepping up close to press a kiss to his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her closer. “I hope the day wasn’t _too_ hard on you?”

“Hard is… A relative term right now, my love.”

He could see the sudden hint of her pupils expanding with the implication of his words, and it was his turn to smirk when he slid his hand down to cup her backside and give it a small squeeze.

“You’ve been a very naughty witch today, my love. I… Look forward to getting you alone this evening where I can show you my feelings on the subject.”

She gulped, but her eyes were sparkling, and she gave a small nod of agreement as she bit down on her lower lip for a quick second. “...I look forward to it, too, Severus.”

As it turned out, what was supposed to be a small meal among friends was actually more of a small party with a few more people than Severus was usually comfortable being around, but it helped that he had Hermione there with him to balance out Harry and Ron and their significant others as well as everyone else.

Astoria was expecting again, however, and Severus couldn’t really fault the Malfoy matriarch for wanting to throw a celebration to commemorate the occasion.

“She looks radiant, doesn’t she?” Hermione leaned over to murmur to him at one point, her eyes watching Astoria as she moved about and spoke with the assembled guests, one of her hands resting on the faint swell of her baby bump.

“She does,” He agreed, his fingers lightly teasing at his wife’s wrist. “Though I’m told that’s a commonality most pregnant women share.”

Hermione hummed in thought at that, and Severus spared a glance over to her, wondering where the sudden melancholy that was tinting her features had come from.

It wasn’t a conversation they’d ever had, though he supposed that perhaps assumptions had been made. He’d hated being a teacher, obviously, and perhaps his witch had assumed that it wasn’t a line of inquiry he was keen on pursuing.

Likewise, she’d been on the Potion even longer than they’d been together, clearly in control of the situation herself, and perhaps he had wrongfully assumed it was because she didn’t want children either.

...it was something else he could add into his plans for when they returned home then, wasn’t it? Open the dialogue, as it were…

He felt her shudder faintly beside him, and he smirked when he realized that it was because his fingers were still teasing at the skin on the inside of her wrist, and it was easy enough for him to send a little tingle of magic through the connection, and he heard her sharply inhale before moving to take a sip of her drink, likely hoping to blame the sudden flush of her cheeks on the alcohol.

He rather loved knowing the truth though, especially given what _else_ he knew about her current state of being.

He was about to lean over and murmur a _highly_ inappropriate question in her ear, and was already halfway into the process when Draco and Astoria caught sight of them, gliding over towards them with matching soft grins.

Hermione and Astoria shared small kisses to the cheeks while Draco seemed rather proud to shake Severus’ hand, the two of them sharing a nod before withdrawing to wrap their arms around their respective spouses.

“Congratulations, both of you!” Hermione was beaming again. “I’m so excited to share in this news with you!”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Astoria cooed, still absently rubbing her baby bump. “This has been… Several _years_ in the making!”

She was giggling, obviously pleased, but Severus noted the faint pained look in Draco’s eyes at the words. Fertility issues had run rampant through most of pureblooded society, and the Malfoy family had been no exception. There was a _reason_ Draco was an only child, after all.

“Well, all that hard work certainly paid off,” Severus chuckled, hoping to lighten the look in Draco’s eyes a bit, and he laughed when his wife smacked him in the chest to try and chastise him.

Draco, at least, laughed as well before thanking them again for coming and leading Astoria off to the next group they needed to say thanks to.

Severus took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in Hermione’s ear then. “How soon do you believe we can wait before leaving, witch? I did have… _other_ plans for this evening, you know?”

Hermione shuddered again, moving herself a bit closer to her husband’s warmth in the process. “I-I would imagine soon? We’ve made our presence known and said our congratulations…”

“What are you two over here whispering about?” Came a sudden cool voice from behind them, and Severus sighed before turning to peer over his shoulder at the woman who had approached them.

“Narcissa,” He tilted his head towards her in greeting. “I was hoping we would get to see you before departing this evening.”

“Leaving so soon?” She looked a little put out by the suggestion, but Severus knew better. She knew _him_ after all, and knew this sort of gathering wasn’t exactly his cup of tea.

Reminded him too much of the Revels back in the day, and he wasn’t exactly keen on repeating the experience.

“It’s been a lovely evening-” He responded, once more wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist to pull her a bit closer. “-and we are, of course, quite happy for your son and daughter-in-law, but Hermione and I both _do_ have work in the morning, Narcissa. It _is_ a Tuesday evening, after all.”

“Oh, fine,” Narcissa agreed, waving her hand dismissively at him. “Be reasonable, _responsible_ adults, I suppose.”

Hermione giggled. “Can you honestly expect anything else from _us_ , Narcissa?”

“No, I suppose not,” The blonde acquiesced, still pouting, though Severus was able to note the amusement in her eyes and knew that she wasn’t offended, at least. “But I’m rather glad the two of you were able to come out this evening to my little soiree.”

“As are we,” Hermione agreed, moving closer to the other witch to give her a sweet kiss to the cheek before stepping back into her husband’s embrace.

They made their final goodbyes soon after - thankfully it didn’t take _too_ terribly much longer - and were strolling hand-in-hand as they made their way towards the Apparation point, still holding hands as Severus Apparated them together and they arrived in their flat in London.

He immediately dropped her hand though, instead turning to gently grab her face and hold her steady as he leaned over and kissed her the way he’d been dreaming of doing since he’d first realized he was holding her knickers in his hand earlier that morning.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in kind, holding herself steady as she let him devour her, lips parting beneath his and tongue darting out for a taste of his lips, and he found he rather liked the hint of wine still lingering on her own.

“Minx…” He breathed, pulling back to nip at her lower lip as he locked gazes with her. “...tormenting me as you did, today… leaving me to wonder at the wetness hidden beneath your skirt while I could do _nothing_ about it… I should’ve come and paid you a visit at work today…”

“Severus…” She moaned, and he noticed her eyelashes fluttering shut just before he moved to press his lips to that space just below her ear that he knew would make her weak in the knees, chuckling when she tightened her hold on him in response.

“Would you have wanted that, my witch? Wanted me to come and visit you while you were on your lunch break? Wanted me to _bury_ myself beneath your skirt and see how many times I could make you scream with my tongue?”

She let out a little huff of air, and while Severus was sure it was probably a nervous laugh at the mere suggestion of something so scandalous, he could feel her heart pounding beneath his lips as he pressed a kiss to the pulse point in her neck and knew that she was likely thinking about that very thing.

“No matter… I could do the very same thing here…” He trailed his nose along her neck and jawline, teasing his fingers back and into her wild curls, still holding her steady as he _just_ grazed his teeth along her neck. “...and here I don’t have to worry about the time constraints of a lunch break.”

Hermione whimpered at his suggestion, and Severus wasn’t entirely surprised that he was holding her up a bit at this point, one of his hands leaving her hair to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him as he once more returned his lips to hers.

Hermione seemed surprised a few minutes later when he was suddenly laying her down, having not realized that he had picked her up to carry her to their bedroom while still continuing to kiss her, and Severus couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled in his chest as he took in her rather-dazed expression.

“As tempting as it was to simply ravish you there in our foyer, darling, I do much prefer doing so here in bed.”

“I just hadn’t noticed you lifting me is all.”

“Even with your legs around my waist, witch? Such a shame, for you usually do so _love_ wrapping your legs around me.”

“I’d rather like to do so again soon, Severus.”

“Oh, but you’re going to have to wait your turn,” He rumbled, hovering over her now with his hands carefully resting on either side of her head, smiling down at her as she draped one leg across his back and tried to push his hips down into hers.

“So help me, minx, but I _will_ magic you down to this bed if you keep this up.”

“Promise?”

He chuckled, shifting his weight to one hand so the other could lightly trail up her side, his fingers teasing at the outside of a breast as he kept his gaze locked with hers.

“Perhaps another night,” He murmured, his fingers drifting back down again, this time smoothing up the long line of her thigh and down around to the backside of it. “Tonight, I’d like your hands free.”

He straightened back up then as both of his hands came up to grab at her hips, lifting her up off the bed a bit so he could more-easily push her skirt up her thighs, clearly ignoring her faint begging to be undressed properly, his eyes dropping down to greedily take her in as he exposed her to his gaze.

“...do you see something you like, Severus?” Her words were teasing, but Severus could hear the faint traces of hesitation, the uncertainty that still occasionally cropped up in her even after so many years of being together.

“No,” He responded, licking his lips as he slid his gaze back up over her body to meet her eyes. “I see something I _love_.”

She whimpered at the response, and Severus made sure to hold his gaze steady with hers as he slid a hand up the warm expanse of the inside of her thigh, the caress light and teasing as he got closer and closer to her sex, watching with a pleased grin as her eyes slid shut when his fingers reached their destination.

“Oh, but you _are_ wet for me, aren’t you, my witch?”

“Only for you,” She agreed, whimpering gently again as he tested that wetness fully, those long, calloused digits finding the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex with an ease as he gave it a gentle, practiced first rub.

He didn’t linger there long, though, knowing that too much at once would merely overwhelm his wife, and instead turned his fingers down an inch, slowly circling her entrance, still watching her face as he slid his middle finger inside of her, grinning at the way she bucked her hips slightly with the intrusion.

“You’ve been thinking about this all day, too, haven’t you, my love?”

“Obviously…” Hermione breathed, a faint giggle in her voice, though her eyes were full of nothing but adoration as they reopened to peer up at him, watching as he slowly added a second finger to thrust in and out of her.

Severus, in turn, had begun to watch his fingers as well, rather enjoying seeing them coated in his wife’s essence, and after a long moment of that watching, he pulled his fingers out of her to lift them to his mouth.

Oh, but the noise he made as he tasted her… It was positively obscene, and it was a rather good thing that they were alone in the privacy of their own home.

“I had thought to prolong my torment of you, darling, considering how long my own torment was today, but I think now that… That _that_ is a bit foolish on my part.”

Hermione was in the process of asking him what he meant when he was suddenly shifting again, moving to crouch between her legs as he got comfortable and then shimmied his hands under her hips to lift her into the air again, wasting no time as he moved closer and pressed his open mouth against her heated flesh and _licked_.

Hermione let out a strangled cry at that, one of her hands fisting in the sheets beneath her while the other reached to tangle in his hair, and Severus smirked at the feel.

_That_ was the reason he hadn’t wanted to magic her in place, after all.

But he could still prolong her torment, couldn’t he? A notion he was keen on exacting upon as his tongue first fluttered around her clitoris and he felt her hips buck slightly into the sensation, a reaction that made him pull back just a hint so he could, instead, press his lips to the spot where her thigh turned into her labia.

“Bloody tease,” Hermione gasped, propping herself up on an elbow so she could watch him, though they both knew from experience that she wouldn’t be able to hold the position for long.

“Oh, I rather think it is _you_ who is the tease in this relationship, my witch,” He chuckled, kissing the inside of her thigh as his fingers once more explored her entrance, not yet pushing their way back inside. “Giving me your knickers in plain view of the general public. How scandalous.”

“I’ve missed you,” She said simply, and Severus pushed his fingers inside of her with her admission, working them slowly in and out of her once more as he rubbed at that spot inside of her that would make her see stars and - hopefully - soak the bed sheets.

“I’ve missed you, too, Hermione,” He murmured, watching with an amused grin as she reclined again, giving up on the effort to hold herself up to watch. “I know your work is important, and I try not to pull you away from it.”

“I-I think we should make an exception for sex,” She gasped, wiggling a bit beneath him.

“That can be arranged,” He chuckled, bowing his head to the feast before him again and once more darting his tongue out for a taste. “...a great deal more could be arranged if you wished it.”

She gasped out his name, clearly not having caught the full meaning of his words, though Severus knew there would be time enough for them later. Her mind was clearly occupied with thoughts of other things at that moment, and he knew that she’d likely comment on what he’d said once the initial wave of need had passed through her.

Besides, he had more pressing issues at hand as well, like making his witch scream his name a few times.

The first one was always the most rewarding though, usually because it was the most difficult to obtain. Hermione had a long history of being a touch high-strung, and her work often made it difficult for her to relax.

Even in that moment, with his fingers working a slow, steady rhythm in and out of her while his lips suckled on her clitoris, when she’d been thinking about this quite literally all day, Severus could tell that she was struggling a bit.

“Breathe, dear heart,” He murmured, breaking his attentions from her just long enough to speak before he was once more focusing on her, rubbing that spot within her just a tiny bit harder and smirking when he saw her suck in a shaky breath.

But she _did_ relax, sinking down into the mattress a bit, and he felt some of the tension leave her body.

_Good girl…_ He thought, renewing his suckling, chuckling when she let out a whimper as those vibrations washed through her, and Severus knew she was finally on the right path.

Removing his mouth for a moment, he let his thumb take over on her clitoris, pulling back just enough so that he could stare up the length of her body at her, noting how flushed her cheeks were, the way she was gasping for air, how she’d unbuttoned her blouse and was pawing at one of her breasts in need.

“Come for me, my love,” He murmured, rubbing just a touch harder the way he knew she needed, his free hand pressing down on her thigh to open her up a bit further, his eyes never leaving her face as she squirmed beneath him, as the squirming turned fully to writhing, her back bowing and lips parting as she let out a quiet litany of swears and yeses and ‘gods, Severus, _please!_ ’ until finally, there was no denying the ecstasy that swept through her.

She broke with a gasping, ragged cry of his name, and Severus was pleased to hear it, was pleased further by the mess of liquid that now covered his hand and the sheets below them and he bowed his head once more to taste of her, drinking her in and cleaning her up a bit once more, though it soon turned into a pursuit for more, more, more.

He didn’t see the reason to stop just yet, not when he could bring his wife to the brink and over again as many times as he wanted, only stopping when she started to squirm away from him murmuring something about ‘too much’, and he pulled back to rest his head on her thigh, peering up at her again when a look of utter adoration.

“Yes, I do think we need to come to an agreement about the amount of sex we’re having, my witch. I’ve gone too long without tasting you, and I don’t care for that time at all.”

She let out a breathy chuckle at that, making a sort of grabbing motion with her hand and he realized that she meant for him to come closer to her, a request he had no problem giving in to, and he shifted over her until he could recline at her side, his fingers teasing over her belly as he watched her catch her breath.

He also knew the exact second her brain caught up with her again, because a sudden little frown line formed between her eyebrows, but he merely smiled down at her, waiting for her to voice her question.

“You said something about… about other things being arranged?”

“Hmmm… Caught that, did you?” He murmured, turning his head down to press a kiss to the underside of her jaw as his fingers started to tease along her inner thighs again.

“What did you mean?” She asked, a warm purr settling into her voice, her own hands starting to push and pull at his clothing.

He solved both their problems by magicking the offending garments away, leaving them both completely starkers.

Hermione used the opportunity to lean into him and gently bite into one of his pectorals, humming when she heard his low hiss of contentment at the feeling.

“I _meant_ ,” He finally replied as his fingers slid up her thigh and then over her hip so he could squeeze her bum and pull her in closer to him. “That I noticed something at the party tonight, and I believe we should discuss it.”

“W-What did you notice?” Hermione asked as she raked her nails down his chest.

“The way you were looking at Astoria.”

He could feel her blush even before she looked up at him so he could see it, and there was that flash of melancholy again in her eyes…

“I-I don’t know what you me-”

“You want a baby.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, pulling her flush against him as he maneuvered her onto her back once more and then moved to rest between her spread thighs. “Don’t you?”

She was blushing furiously, but it was the hint of tears in her eyes that gave Severus pause, and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek as he locked gazes with her.

“It’s alright, Hermione,” He soothed. “You can tell me. I assure you that I am not upset by the revelation.”

“Y-You’re not?”

“Quite the opposite, I think.”

“But you-?”

“Hate children? Nonsense.” He was chuckling again, running his nose along her jawline as he placed gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder. “I hated teaching. Granted, a fair amount of that _was_ because of the children, but with you?”

He shook his head, pulling back to lock gazes with her again. “...I don’t think I could love something… some _one_ more.”

“You mean that?”

“With every fiber of my being, my witch.”

“So you… You want a baby?”

“With you, yes.”

“But what about my potion?”

“As if I can’t brew the anti-potion?”

Her hands had resumed traveling along his torso, one of them even braving to slide around and cup his backside as she carefully pressed her hips up against his, and he let out a low hum of contentment at the feeling of skin sliding against skin.

“So you want a baby?”

“I believe we have established that, yes.”

“...when do you want to start trying?”

“I believe we could start practicing tonight, my witch?” He chuckled, grinding his hips down against hers for emphasis. “You know it will take me a few days to brew the anti-potion for you.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut in contentment and she pressed her hips against his again. “...you want to practice?”

“Yes,” He chuckled again, reaching down to lift one of her legs up and encourage it around his waist. “We shouldn’t be so fool-hardy as to think I will be successful on the first attempt to fuck a baby into you, my love.”

She nodded, and then it was Severus’ turn to gasp when she suddenly reached a hand between them and took a hold of his cock, giving him a long, slow stroke as she turned her head to find his lips again.

“Well… I _would_ hate to put such a wonderful erection to waste.”

And then she was guiding him home, and he growled at the familiar wet, heated feel of her, opening his eyes to lock gazes with her as he slowly inched his way inside.

Their gazes stayed locked until he was fully-seated inside of her, only breaking when eyes closed as they kissed again, _that_ breaking when Severus reached around to cup Hermione’s bum again and tilt her hips up a bit - pushing him somehow even deeper into her - and her head fell back with a gasp and a purr of his name.

He was content to hold steady for a moment, however, just enjoying the feel of being so fully surrounded, and he tilted his head down to press it against the side of her neck, breathing her in and pressing a kiss to her heated skin.

“Severus…” Hermione hissed, one of her hands coming up to tangle in his hair while the other grasped at his hip. “... _move_ , darling.”

He chuckled, but did as she requested, drawing his hips back and then slowly pushing forward again, both of them shuddering at the delightful jolts of friction that raced up their spines with the action.

Severus swore and then repeated the action, face still buried in the side of his wife’s neck, but now that he’d started slowly pistoning in and out of her, he found he couldn’t stop.

The delightful little mewls of pleasure she was making, though… Well, they certainly didn’t discourage what he was doing, did they? The soft keens and pleading, the whimpers, the begging… They encouraged him further, harder, faster…

Hermione was still whimpering beneath him, doing her best to move her hips in tandem with his, and Severus pulled back from her neck so he could watch her, so he could see the flush of her skin and the sheen of sweat he’d encouraged out of her.

“You’re so beautiful, my witch…” He growled, starting to thrust harder into her, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with himself, but he would be damned if he came without making her come undone again first.

“...Severus…” Her grip on his hip tightened, encouraging him further, and Merlin, but she was going to be the death of him, wasn’t she?

He shifted once more, burying his face into the side of her neck again as he started to thrust with a bit more abandon, snaking his hand between their bodies so his fingers could find her clitoris, rubbing in tandem with his thrusts to encourage her higher faster.

Yes, he knew she technically _could_ come on his cock alone, but why risk it? Especially when he knew he was dangerously close himself.

“Fuck, Severus!” She whimpered, biting down hard on her lower lip, her grip on his bum tightening as she tried to pull him even further into her body, and he did his best to acquiesce, truly fucking her with a practiced abandon now. 

He wouldn’t last much longer - he knew it - but Hermione would last even less time, and he growled out his note of pleasure when he heard and felt her climax, her whole body tensing and arching into his before it released and she was left shuddering against him, whimpering and somehow asking him to come for her at the same time.

How could he resist such a request?

It took a few more thrusts, but he _did_ succumb to her demands, a ragged cry leaving his lips as fingers of white hot lightning ran up his spine, the tightness in his balls leaving him as he emptied himself in his wife’s willing body.

He laid there for a moment to collect himself, half-draped across her and half-beside her as they both worked on catching their breaths, fingers starting to draw lazy patterns on sweat-soaked skin as they worked on kissing whatever they could reach as well, eventually shifting enough that they could properly kiss one another.

Hermione hummed contentedly as the kiss lingered, moving with him as he shifted to lay fully beside her again, and she draped a leg back across his waist so he could tease her thigh with his fingers once more.

“Mmmm… I’d say as far as practice went… that was rather lovely.”

“Lovely?” He chuckled, his free hand tangling in her curls. “I had hoped for a better description, but I suppose it’ll do.”

She thwapped him on the chest. “You know what I mean, Severus.”

He chuckled again. “I do.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she settled more-fully against his side. “...though I think my timing could use some work.”

“Your timing is fine, love.”

“It’s better if I… Reach my peak _with_ you, my love.”

She hummed at that. “I think we’ll need to do more research and um… And practicing.”

“Oh, I can _certainly_ get behind more practicing.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment, having rested her head on his shoulder while she drew little nonsensical patterns along his chest and torso.

“...we’re really going to do this, then? Try to have a baby?”

“I believe that is the agreement we have come to, yes.”

She lifted her head to peer down at him, and if Severus was surprised when she moved so she could throw a leg over his lap and straddle him, he didn’t show it, merely taking a gentle hold of her hips instead.

“We’ll have to do more research, yes…” Her hands were starting to slide and tease then, turning from something soothing to something more encouraging. “...and a _lot_ more practice, won’t we?”

“I’ll _practice_ with you any time you want, my witch,” Severus chuckled, groaning slightly when she suddenly ground down against him just a hint, his cock already starting to twitch with excitement.

“Whenever I want?” She braced her hands against his shoulders, and Severus _grinned._

“Always, my love.”

And then they set out to show one another just how good “practicing” could be.


End file.
